Total Drama:The next Generation
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: It's been 18 years since TDA finished. GxB have moved home, TxG may be moving, CodyxOC have family trouble ChrisxHeather have a lot of explaining to do and DxC have one hell of a life. Read all of this from their kids point of view's.
1. Chapter 1

**Gabby's world**

The hallway was full of buzz. Students of every age were walking the corridors trying to get to their next class, some stopping to talk to each other on their travels. Gabby was standing close to her locker, collecting her textbooks ready for next period.

Her perfect brunette hair was swept behind her ears as some one bumped intro her.

"Oh sorry I didn't see you there" The person said before quickly starting off again.

Gabby was used to being treated like that. She wasn't one of the in crowd, she preferred to keep to her very select group of friends.

Picking herself up off the floor Gabby slammed her locker shut just in time to the bell. She rushed off leaving an empty space where she had been only to be filled by the silence of the once noisy hallway.

The cafeteria was a loud place to be at lunch. Anyone and Everyone were talking. All except Gabby, who was trying not to get involved with the conversations going on around her. Gabby's friends had not noticed her absence and carried on chatting away about what ever they felt like.

On the other side of he cafeteria was another clique. The poplars. Sitting in the centre of their group was Lauren Myers, one of Gabby's most hated enemy's. The only problem was that Lauren was also one of Gabby's 3 sisters.

Lauren had black hair reaching shoulder length with a green stripe across the front of her fringe. She was leaning against the most gorgeous guy in the group. Jason Coleman. Jason was obviously Lauren's boyfriend; he looked so in love with her and smiled every time she spoke. Lauren was rambling on about her day and how much she hated every teacher in the school. Everyone looked interested but secretly they wished she would shut up about herself.

Gabby looked up at her sister, wishing she was her. Lexi, who was sitting beside Gabby, gave her a gentle nudge.

"Are you okay Gab's?" She asked, concerned about her cousin.

"I'm fine Lexi" She replied half-heartedly. Gabby noticed the unsatisfied look on Lexi's face. "Really I am Lexi. Don't worry about me I'm fine. Honest" Gabby looked down at the brown slop on her plate and began thinking what life would be like if she was Lauren, but her thoughts got rudely interrupted by the real Lauren who perched herself on the table in front of Gabby.

"Hey Gabby how are you darling?" But before Gabby had the chance to think of a reply Lauren had started again. "Mom wanted me to tell you that she's working late tonight" Lauren paused clearly waiting for some sort of response from Gabby.

"Oh Okay" Gabby managed to say, she gave a little nod to her sister and stared back down at her food tray.

Lauren stared at Gabby for a few seconds before swivelling around and getting to her feet. "Cho girls" she called as she stalked off back to her own group of friends.

Lexi watched Lauren sit down and begin her conversation again before turning to Gabby and saying "What is with you? You're not the Gabby I know. The Gabby I know, the Gabby I love to say is my cousin would not let Lauren walk all over her"

Lexi was two months younger than Gabby but two months made a lot of difference. Gabby was a junior and Lexi was a sophomore. Usually the students didn't mix with anyone outside their year group but when Lexi had started high school she clung by Gabby's side. Being cousins Gabby and Lexi had grown up together but as they got older they had gotten closer.

After school was just as hectic. People were walking along the paved flooring and cyclists were dodging around each one. Lauren was leaning against her car soaking up the sun whilst waiting for her youngest sister, Addie. Jason was off skating down the steps with another friend, Alex. Alex was Lexi's twin sister. The pair were supposedly identical but some how still looked nothing alike. Alex was showing off in front of Jason, as usual she thought she was better. Alex was a very competitive person and people said she was just like her Aunt, always wanting her own way. Gabby and Lexi came hurrying out of the building careful ducking as Jason lost control of his board and it crashed above them.

"Sorry girls" He called after them. His voice was soft unlike Lauren's sharp tone. If you didn't see them together you wouldn't think Jason would fall for a girl like Lauren. At that moment a small girl came rushing out of the school she looked like Gabby but with lighter skin and darker eyes.

"Where have you been Add's?" Lauren called as she spotted the girl

"No where Lauren. I just had to hand in some homework," Addie said as she scooted into the back of Lauren's car.

"Come on Jason" Lauren called after her boyfriend as she slammed Addie's door shut.

"No it's okay babe I'm gonna board it home with Alex" Jason yelled back as he collected his board from the bushes.

"Suit yourself" Lauren climbed into the drivers seat and drove off without a glimpse back.

Gabby was sitting in her car waiting for Lexi to finish talking to her sister. Even with Lexi by her side she felt lonely. No one really wanted to be her friend. She was like the Anti-Lauren. What's the opposite of poplar? A complete geek. That was how Gabby was described. But of course Gabby didn't let it bother her. At least she would finish school with a good set of grades ready for college. That was all that kept Gabby going sometimes, the thought of a life without Lauren or Addie or anyone else she detested.

Lexi climbed into the passenger seat without a word to Gabby, and Gabby sped off leaving a trail of dust behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Taylor

As soon as the door opened a cold breeze filled the air. It was the kind of feeling you want to embrace and keep for as long as yu can, but the door quickely slammed shut. A middle-aged woman had just walked in. Her long brown hair was tide in a neat bun on top of her head and she was weaing a smart, black suit. The woman placed her briefcase at the bottom of the stairs and took her jacket off. It was at that moment she felt a set of hands grab her waist. The woman knew exactly who it was. Duncan rested his head on Courtney's shoulder andthey held that positin, silent, for a moment or two. Duncan slowly kissed Courtney's neck stopping only to ask about her day.

Courtney was a Lawyer. She worked long hours and was rarely at home, but when she was Duncan spent every moment with her. Courtney's job was her first priority especially sinec her kid's weren't babies anymore. Duncan on the other hand worked at a mechanic shop but spent alot of time at home usually working on his own car.

Courtney turned on the spot and kissed Duncan passionatly. The moment seemed like something out of a fairytale. But the moment didn't last forever because Taylor walked in. Taylor was the was Duncans daughter from a previous relationship but Courtney loved and treated her like her own. Taylor was 21, she had finished high school and college and was now living at home with her father, Courtney and her three sisters. Taylor looked like Lauren, well lauren looked like Taylor since she was older. Tayor had black hair and a green fringe that fell over her left eye. She was wearing a long sleeved, yellow sweater and black cut-offs. Taylor paused for a moment at the sight of her Father and step-mother had shocked her a little as it was nearly mid-night.

"Where have you been?" Duncan asked pulling away from his wife.

"No where. I was just out with friends" Came Taylor's snappy reply as she dashed up the stairs into the bedroom she shared with Lauren. Lauren was still wide-wake texting on her phone as usual. Taylor knew she was texting Jason, Lauren's boyfriend, Taylor's half-brother. That's right Taylor's haf-brother. Taylor's mother had also got married and had another child. Taylor's parents were still in contact they were quite good friends actually. They had been since they were 11. Taylor had been born when her parents were only 13 (well it was on her fathers 14th birthday). ylor had a good relationship with both her mother. She knew she could go to her for anything and she kne she could do the same with Courtney if her mother wasn't around but her realtionship with her ather was different. Duncan was very protective over all his daughters, he didn't want them to get hurt any way, shap or form. That included dating rules. But ofcourse the girls had their own ways around these rules.

Lauren watched as Taylor pulled on her night clothes and slipped under the covers of her bed. Taylor could feel the stare of her little sister on her but she chose to ignore it and silently fell asleep.

"GET UP!" Taylor heared her step-moter shout form outside the door. It was morning already. Taylor streched and stared at the ceiling, woundering when she would ever get her own apartment. Snores filled the room and Taylor knew Lauren had decided to ignore her mothers wake up call. Silently Taylor tip-toed out of bed and grabbed the mega-phone from under the wardrobe. Carefully she placed it close to Lauren and screamed as loud as could. All at once the covers flew up and Lauen jumped out of bed. By this point Taylor was rolling on ther floor laughing. Taylor didn't think she was to old to prank her sister. Infact Taylor and Lauren were always pranking each other, it never grew old where they were concerned.

When Taylor finally got downstairs Gabby and Addie were already there munching away on their toast. Taylor never stuck aorund for family breakfast anymore. She grabbed a slice off Laurens plate and made a runner for the door. Pulling her shades on she climbed into he fornt seat of her 21st birthday seat and drove off at full pelt not giving a care n the world.


	3. Chapter 3

The Twins

"Morning my beautiful girls" Cody called kissing his two daughters on the head.

"Morning dad" Lexi called back. She had her head burrowed into another book. Lexi loved reading, it was one of her favourite things to do to keep her calm. Lexi had anger issues but she was very good at controling them. She rarley got mad since she had started cheerleading. Lexi was head heerleader. She loved the way she was flexable enough to touch her toes whilst nearly ever other teenager in Canada couldn't.

Alex was sitting opposite her twin, watching the soccer game on the TV above Lexi's head. She wasn't paying attention to her father or her sister or her brother. Alex loved anything sporty, she was a real tom boy, always getting down and dirty with they boys (in the non-sexual way). Alex was captin of her soccer team and wouldn't go anywhere without her board or skates. Alex wasn't in the popular crowd but still managed to get the attention of Jason. You would think they were dating i you saw them together but Alex knew it was a long shot between them. Especially with Queen Lauren around. Alex didn't even like Jason in that kind of way they were just buds and that was that.

A car horn was heared fom outside, Lexi grabbed her book bag and took a seat in the front of the car. Gabby was yet again driving Lexi to school. She had offered Alex a lift once but she aid she'd ather board it all the way so Gabby ahd never asked again. As the girls drove off Alex started off down the street. Her gingery-brown hair flying behind her. The air on her face was refreshing. Alex closed her eyes. Big mistake. She crashed into Brooke Lakeworth.

"Watch where your going with that thing!" Brooke screamed at Alex, brushing her tank top and shorts clean. Brooke flicked her head up in the air and her dark hair followed, she stormed off pressumebly to tell her mother. But Alex didn't care about that, she was still sitting on the floor blinded by the sun when a hand reached out to her. Ryan Mclean's face fell into focus as Alex got to her feet. Ryan was Brooke's win brother, and like Alex and Lexi was nothing like his twin. Infact Ryan was nothing like any of his family. His mother was a snob his sister was just like her and his father was famous reality show host who thought he was all looks. Ryan was sweet natured and a skater himself. He some times skated at school with the skaters, in other words Alex.

"Thanks Ryan" Alex said breaking the moment in which they stared at each other, Ryan with a glowing smile on his face, Alex furiously blushing.

"No Prob" Ryan replied gracefully, and with a nod he jumped onto his skateboared and went off down the hill. Alex stood watching the spot where Ryan had dissappeared to, not wanting to move but then she remembered she couldn't be late for school. She jumed on her boared and started off on her own journey again.

"And don't forget to pick up your tickets to this weeks pep rally" Came the voice over the intercom for the morning anouncements "Whoop-de-doo! i personally couldn't care less about the..." The sentance finished there. Lexi knew one of the teachers had once again interfeared with the anouncements but she didn't care no one really payed atention to them anyway. Lexi was already going to the pep rally with the rest of her cheer squad to support the boys and with any luck the football team will win another game. Lexi didn't really care for the football team. She didn't know any of the boys on the team.

Lexi was lost in thought when she thrown off balance by a boy skating down the hallway.

"Are you okay?" A boys voice asked. Lexi sat herself up and saw Ryan staring down at her. "I am so sorry this was all my fault" Ryan went on "I should have seen you standing there" He extended a hand and Lexi took it. Ryan then picked up Lexi's books and handed them back to her. "I did the same thing to your sister this morning aswell" Ryan continued trying to keep the conversation going.

"Oh well thank you Ryan" Lexi said going pink in the face with embaressment. There was an awkward silence as neither of them knew what to say next, but they were saved by the bell. "Sorry again" Ryan said before following the sea of studnts to his first lesson of the day. Lexi was left standing in shock.


	4. Chapter 4

The new kids

Starting at a new school is always hard but starting in the middle of the firt semseter of freshmanyearis always the hardest. Everyone's already made friends, everyone know where everything is, what teachers will let thingsslide and what teachers will give you deention for breathing the wrong way. That is how it was for Olly. Olly Gold and his sister Macey had just moved here and were starting school that day. Macey was going to be a junior, she was popular at her old school in miami and was sure she would be popular in this school too. Olly on the other hand never fitted in anywhere, he was a good looking guy blonde hair, blue eyes he looked like a younger version of his dad. Their parents were the reason they moved here. They were both brought up here, in this place but moved to Miami to start their life by the beach. Olly guessed that now they were getting older they wanted to finish their lives the way they started them, in this boring place.

The woman at the office didn't seem at all othered that they were new or that they didn't know where they were going. She just gave them a few slips of paper and returned to filing her nails. Macey looked at each piece in turn, none of it made snse to her. She didn't know where she was supposed to go or what she was supposed to do. Olly on the other hand was looking at a map of the school building that was framed on the wall. He managed to pick out his first class room and realised it was only down the hall. He said farewell to his sister and made his way down the corridor to his first class. Olly knocked on the door and a man answered. He had a big smile on his face and a kind look about him.

"You must be Oliver Gold" The Man said in a sweet voice "Come in! Come in Oliver" He ushered Olly into the room.

"It's Olly" Olly said hoping the teacher would understand

"Ofcourse it is Olyy my dear boy" The teacher was very cheerful "i'm Olly"

"Ofcourse" Olly thought to himself "Only a happy techer like thi would be named "

Mr. Joy was scanning the room "Looks like the only space avalible is next to Maddie" A girl in the middle of the room waved at Olly and gave him a gentle shove in her direction. Olly sat himself down next to the girl. She was wearing a pink t-shirt and had a wide smile on her face.

"Hi" She said in an upbeat tone "I'm Maddison, but call me Addie"

"I thought he said your name was Maddie"

"He calls me Maddie i don't usually allow it but i've made an exeption" Addie seemed like a sweet inocent girl "So your Olly huh?

"That's me"

"Do you want me to show you around Olly? i'd be more than happy to" Addie's smile grew wider

"Sure i'd like that" Olly smiled back at Addie and she turned back to her work happily knowing she had just made a good friend.

Macey was walking the hallway completely lost. She looked at the sheets of paper in her hand but still ade no sense of them. Macy pushed her long blonde hair behind her ear and knocked on the nearest door. When the door opened finally a short bald man answerd with a frown on his face.

"Excuse me i'm looking for professor Kane's room can you by any chnace point me in the right diection" Macey had used her sweet voice but the man just looked unimpressed. He pointed towards his room.

"You must be My new student Amacia Gold" The man said impatiently "I am and you are late"

"Sorry sir i was lost" Macey replied trying to keep her sweet voice, but she could feel it fading.

"Take a seat Miss Gold" Mr. Kane returned to his position at the front of the class and Macey tok the nearest seat she could find. The girl she sat beside looked her up and down and then turned to face the guy the other side of her. Macey felt like an outcast already.

The lesson dragged on for what semed like years but finally the lunch bell rang. Macey packed up her things and made for the door.I didn't take her long to realise that she didn't know where she was going so he slowed herself down. At that moment she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. Macey looked over her shoulder to see three people there. Onewas the girl she had sat beside, she was sitting on the edge of the desk not looking happy. Standing next to her was a tanned boy who was staring at Macey but trying to hide it at the same time. And then there was a tall dark haired boy with stripes of blue mixed in with his fringe, he was the one who had tapped Macey's shoulder. Macey twisted her body round to face them.

"Hey i'm Jason" said the boy standing by her. "Your Amacia, right?"

"Macey" Macey replied unsure of waht was gonna happen next

"Macey would you like to come hang with us at lunch? i mean your new and probably don't know anyone" Jason said trying not to smile, but Macey beat him to it she smiled at him, "thanks i'd like that Jason"

"cool, oh and this is Lauren and Kalvin" Jason poined to the boy and girl behind him. Macey noted that the girl 'Lauren' looked tough so she wouldn't tangle with her and the boy 'Kalvin' looked like he belonged in a magazine.

Olly found himself smiling as Addie and he walked down the hall towards the cafeteria. Addie had a sweet vibe about her. She looked like the sort of person who would smile all day even if there was no need to.

"and here we are" Addie anounced as they entered the cafeteria "now for your first tip don't eat school food you could die" Olly laughed but when he looked atddie the smile had dissappeared "I'm series" she said with no emotion but as soon as she had said it the smile had reappeared. Addie led Olly over to a table in the back.

"This is where i eat" Addie sounded proud of that "i sit here with my friends" Addie took a seat and gestured for Olly to sit down. Olly took the seat opposite Addie, and before he knew it two more girls had appeared.

"Olly this is my sister Gabby and my cousin Lexi" Addie pointed to each girl as she said their name "Girls this is Olly he's just moved here"

"You wouldn't happen to be Amacia's brother would you?" Gabby asked not looking up

"i would happen to be why?" Olly replied inquizativley

"She's already hanging with the popular's A.K.A Lauren Myers" Gabby said sharply "if you know what's good for you don't get involved with Lauren or any of the populars"

"Lauren's Our sister Olly and she is really stuck-up so we're just warning you now if thats what happens to Macey" Addie added. Lexi sat there quietly looking across at the skaters.


	5. Chapter 5

**The difference between the two 'L' words**

**(Like and Love)**

Lexi's P.O.V.

I wish he would come over and talk to me.

Why don't you go talk to him?

Beacuse a guy should always make the first move.

That's so sexist!

It's a better than saying i'm scared.

So your scared of Ryan?

No! I'm scared icase he don't like me back.

"Lexi!" Snap out of it Alex clicked fingers infront my face. I gave a heavy sigh and looked away from Ryan and at my sister.

"What Alex?" I asked. She didn't answer with words, she just gave a shrug and stalked off to the skaters. The cold air hit my face. Winter was coming and the coldness of Canada was hitting me hard. I couldn't see Gabby anywhere which meant she had already left or was going to be staying behid ater school for an hour. This meant I had to walk home. Lucky me, I was going to my mothers that night. She lived farther away than my fathers. My parents split up, they weren't ever actually married just together. They had Alex and Me when they were teenagers and then split up when we were two five years later they had a quick thing resulting in m younger brother, Freddie. They still talk to each other and are friends.

The journey was long ad tirin but everntually I ended up at the gates to the house. I pressed the button on the grey box sat on the wall.

"Hello, Smith Residence. How may I help you?" Came a strong english accent.

"Hey Henry it's Lexi." I called back to the butler.

"Good afternoon Mistress Alexus. Please give me a moment to open the gates." I heared a faint buzz and a large click to signal the gates were open.

"Thanks Henry." I shouted behind me as I pushed open the gates. I ran up the gravel path and up the steps. I scurried inside not wanting to catch a cold. I hung my jacket on the hook on the wall and waltz off towards the kitchen.

"Hey Maggie what smells so good?" I asked leaning over the stove. inhaling the sweet smell.

"Just some home-made soup because the weather is terrible Miss Lexi." Maggie told me as she stood on her stool and stired the mixture.

"Is Alex home yet?" I asked jumping up on the counter and dipping my finger in the pot while Maggie had her back turned. The taste was heavnly and warmed my right up.

"No not yet Miss Lexi. How was your day?" Maggie alled form the epth of the cupbored.

"Same old." I sighed.

"Has he still not talked to you?" Maggie also sighed. I had told Maggie about me liking Ryan. I could trust her she wouldn't tell anyone.

"He actually swept me off my feet." I half-sniggered. "Right onto my butt in the corridor. He helped me up though and was a total gentleman about it."

"That's good Miss Lexi." Maggie re-appeared and added some finishing touches to her soup. I stirred the spoon around, staring mindlessly into the watery mixture.

Addie's P.O.V

"Do you want to come to my house?" I asked my new friend. Was I being too eager? What am I talking about? I don't like him. We only met the day before. Olly and I were walking out o the school after staying behind to do some last minute studying for our test the following morning.

Olly hesitated at my question. I was being too eager.

"I'd rather you came to mine." He answered, not looking me in the eye, but I didn't ask questions and just nodded.

"Sure, that works too." I smiled a him and he smiled back. The two of us walked in silence until we reached Olly's house. I gasped. It was _really nice, really posh _and not Olly like at all.

"Shock, right?" He pushed open the garden gate for me to enter. I was in shock. It's not that I had never been in a big house before because my grandmother from my mothers side lived in an actual mansion, it was more that I hadn't expected Olly to have such a rich life. I caught a glance of a swimming pool in the back garden. Olly saw me looking.

"We could go for a swim, if you like?" Olly asked.

"No thanks. I'm not much of a swimmer." It wasn't a lie I really don't like swimming.

"Right" Olly nodded and opened his front door.

"How was school Ol-Who's this?" A short-haired blode girl was standing infront of us. She was eyeing me up with curiosity.

"You look really familiar." The girl spoke in a whisper. I gussed she was Olly's mother, she was around the same age as my own.

"Mom this is Addie, my friend from school."

"Nice to meet you Mrs Gold" I said extending my arm.

"It's Bridgette" She smiled and shook my hand. "Nice to meet you to Addie." She still had that curious look about her face. "Can I ask for your full name? If that isn't too strange."

"Maddison Isabella Myers" I replied with a fake smile. Why had she asked for my full name?

"Addie Myers" Bridgette Muttered to herself. "You wouldn't happen to be Duncan and Courtney's youngest daughter, would you?" I was taken back by that question. Not only had she known who my parents are but that I was the youngst too.

"Yes that would be me." I answered usure of where this was going. Bridgette smiled.

"Nice to meet you Addie" She yelled as she walked into another room. Olly turned to me, just as puzzled as I was.

"What was that about?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing." We both looked at the door where Olly's mother had disappeared to and we both followed her footsteps.

We entered into a large kitchen. Masey, Olly's sister was sitting on the island counter. She had the phone held to her ear and was twisting her hair with the other hand. She had her feet on a stool that looked like it was propped up against the table but it was inches away balancing on two legs, her feet were the only thing that was stopping it from crashing to the floor. There were only two visible walls to the room. For the other two walls one was a large window and the other was a large, sliding door that was pushed open to let in cool air. Outside I saw the pool again. It looked even bigger up close. Bridgette was now lying on a sunbed by the side of the pool, her back turned to us. Olly was trying to listening to his sister but she was basically giggling her words so were hard to make out. I looked around the room and saw something that caught my eye. I walked over to the metal fridge and stared at one of the pictures. It was of 22 teens but I only knew seven of them, or rather eight now I had met Bridgette. They were sitting on a wodden dock with a beach behind them and a sign reading 'wawanakwa'. The other seven people I recongized as my mother, Courtney, father,Duncan, unlce,Cody, half-sisters mother, Gwen and her husband, Trent, my aunt's main employee (I can't actully think of the right word so I said employee even though she doesn't work for her.), Katie and her staff, Lindsay.

"That's my parents when they were a year older than us." Olly whispered behind me. He pointed to a blonde boy in a cowboy hat and an open, pink shirt and I guessed that was his father. I pointed to my own two parents.

"That's how your mom knows my parents." I told Olly, "They went to that place together." My parents had never been very open about that photograph so I didn't know much about the place itself, only that that was how my parents met.

Before I could say anything else Olly grabbed my hand and took me outside.

"Mom, how do you know Addie's parents?" Olly folded is arms as if he was corss but his expression and voice were still soft.

"I know them from the island." She replied, not even looking up at us (or she might have, she was wearing sunglasses.) "How are they both? And Lauren, Gabby and Taylor?" This time she slid her glasses off her face and onto the table, swiveling her body round to face us.

"There fine" I answered, unsure of what to say.

"Good to hear it." She smiled again. "Do you still see Cody?"

"Sometime's not much since he split up with my aunt." I hesitated for a moment. "I still see Gwen and Trent too." I added.

"Oh yeah I forgot you would Taylor's mother and step-father." Bridgette half-giggled. I didn't know how to act now I knew that she knew my parents.

"Mom can you give us an explanation?"Olly pleaded, alos fed up of this game.

"Well 18 years ago I met Addie's parents on the island we stayed in contact for about 4 or 5 years and then we moved to Malibu and lost contact with everyone. Is you Aunt Chloe still esining clothes?" She added. I was in shock of what I had just heared but I managed to nod my head. If my maths were correct then Olly and I had knwon each other when we were babies.

"Ofcourse I don't expect any of you kids to remember that far back, maybe Taylor but thats about it. Lauren was about 3 and she was the oldest apart form Taylor who must have been 7." Bridgette continued.

Courtney's P.O.V

I jumped in the car and pulled off my jacket, it might have been freezing outside but I was boiling from being in the office all day. I switched my phone on and saw I had a message from my youngest, Addie.

'Gone to a friends pick me up after work'

I knew the address and started off on my way there. I was bored sitting in the car all alone, wanting to go home to my husband, but the journey was only a short one and I soon pulled up infront of the glamourous house. Well at least Addie was mixing with good people, where as Lauren didn't mix with good people and Gabby stayed with family mostly.

I straightend out my shirt and rang the doorbell. I saw a figure walking towards the door and it sung open. A teenage girl with long blonde hair and bright bue eyes stood before me.

"You must be Addie's mother." She smiled and moved for me to go in. She led me into the kitchen and out the door to the garden. There was a sparkling blue pool and deckchairs acttered in varous places. Addie was sitting on a sunbed cross legged indian style wth a blondehaired boy the other side. My daughter looked up at me and tried to smile. I saw a movement out of the corner of my eye and saw another blonde haired girl smiling up at me. I smiled and my old friend hugged me.

"Bridgette what are you doing here?" I was breathless.

"I live here Court, just movedback and the second day I'm here I run into Addie and now you." I pulled her into another hug. This was like a dream come true. My best friend had just moved back into town after about 15 years of no contact.

"You haven't chnaged much, still a surfer girl."

"and you still look upstiht and bossy to me." We both smiled at each other and our conversatin took off from there.

Addie's P.O.V.

Olly and I watched our mothers catching up, listening in to hear what they had to say. I wasn't really paying much attention. I was to usy thinking about Olly. His wide smile lit up the room and he was kind of cute.

Oh gosh Addie your falling for him!

Good, about time you got some good action

But I'm happy just being friends

But you also want to be more

Yeah but.. HEY!

Addie likes Olly! Addie likes Olly!

I have the most childish consiounce ever.

The sun was setting behind the neatly cut hedge. I looked at Olly who was looking back at me. Our eyes met and we held the gaze for a moment too long. I blushed and he looked away. I was falling for him. I do like him.

"Oh gosh it's getting late." I heared my mother call looking down at her wristwatch.

"Duncan ot a curfew on you?" I heared Bridgette laugh so my other playfully pushed her.

"No. It's just getting late and I don't trust Gabby and Duncan alone together. I'll be lucky if the house is still standing." She stood up and hugged her friend again. The four of us walked to the door and the two adults emerged in converstaion again. I stood in the doorway not knowing what to do or say.

"We should do this again." Olly brke the silence.

"What?" I asked, "get our dads together next?"

"Sounds like a plan." He smirked, but it was still a beautiful smile. Olly wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a tight hug. I hugged him back and I didn't want tolet go, but my mother called for me to let go because we had to go home. We said our goodbyes and drove off towards our house.


	6. Chapter 6

**Backgrounds**

Masey's P.O.V.

I stood watching my refelction in the mirror. I was wearing a low-cut pink spagetti strap top with a black skirt just reaching mid-thigh. I had my long, blonde hair curled down my back. I thought I looked good for my first party of the new school. I don't know who was hosting it but Lauren had invited me. She said that I was more than welcome to go. That's the thing about Lauren, she can be all mean onemoment and really sweet the next. When I asked Jason about it he just shrugged and said she was like her mother that way. When I had met her mother two days previous she had seemed like a nice person, not a mean one like Lauren was known to be.

I gave mysef one last look in the mirror and ran downstairs. I'm like my dad, a real party animal. I climbed into the dirvers seat of my dad's car (he had loned it to me for the night) and sped off towards the address Lauren had given me, it was her address she said that she was going to take us, us being her boyfriend, Jason, me and her two cousins Lexi and Kalvin. Kalvin seemed like a nice person. Apparently he was completely loaded but it was just a rumour I had heared so I didn't think he was, just some kid over exaggerating.

Lexi's P.O.V.

"Kalvin come on!" I screamed up the stairs to my cousin. We were more like brother and sister because we lived together in the same house. It was my grandmother's house. My mothr and my aunt, Klavin's mo, both live at home so that meant I shared a house with my cousin too. There were loads ofpeople actually living in the house There was my grandmother, Sumer, my mother, Chloe, my aunt, Tasha, my cousin, Lily, my great aunt, Leah, my sister, Alex, my brother, Freddie, Kalvin and Me. That's 8 people. It's not that much to think that only a few months before I had been born there had been 13 people living there. The funny thing about my family is that we are a mixture of close ages. For instance my great aunt Leah, she's only 21. She's my grandmothers youngest sister, her other sister, Ffion, is the same age as my mother. Imagine having an aunt the same age as you. That would be weird for me. My family also has a messed up history. When my mother was my age her grandfather died, leaving her two aunts, Leah and Ffion, orphans. They were only 15 and 4 years old., so my grandmother adopted her sisters so they could live with her. Then not even a year later my uncle Danny got killed. Murdered. And the person who was found guilty is my other uncle, Jake. I'm unclear on the back story but what I know is Danny's fiancee had an affair with Jake and because she loved Jake more than Danny she asked for Jake to kill him. But the body got discovered by my parents themselves. Then Jake confessed it all, sending him to rot in prison for 27 years, he still has 12 years left. His daughter, Lily (the one who lives with me) hasn't seen her dad since she was 7, she's now 23. Oh yeah and my mothers twin brother died when they were 4 and a half. Then on the lighter note my family is prone to teenage pregnancy. My grandmother had her oldestwhen she ws 15, my aunt Mikki had her daughter when she was 12, my uncle Danny had his when he was 13, my aunt Courtney was married and had three kids by the age of 19 and my mom was 16 when she had me and my twin.

I'll change the snbject now to my very rich life. My grandparents are very rich. They are both are very successful lawyers. The house I live in is owned by my grandfather but he live in Wales so he left it here for my grandmother to raise their kids up in (their divorced), and now that she has grandchildren we are also being brought up in the house. It is a very big house; three floors plus a basement, and each floor has about 20 rooms. In the garden we have a olympic sized pool. We have a butler, Henry, a cook, Maggie and a maid, Emily. I get along with the staff and try to treat them not like staff but like family.

Kalvin came running down the stairs and flicked his hair out of his eye and smiled at me. I rolled my eyes and dragged him out the door. I was used to his charm and didn't fall for it like nearly everyone else. The two of us got into Kalvin's car and sped off.

Lauren's P.O.V

I hate my family. It is as simple as that. My dad is over-protective, my mom is bossy and controlling, Taylor is just plain annoying, Gabby is a geek and Addie is a wanna-be. I'm the cute but dangerous one. My dad comes from a family of cops, so not much fun there but my mom comes from a rich family. My garndparents spoil me and my sisters and cousins but my mother doesn't. while she was brought up having anything she wants, I have to earn it all. I don't see the point personally.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Party**

The loud music blasted from speakers surrounding the inside of the house, but the songs could be heared from all over the street. Various cars were squashed together leaving only one gap. Lauren's space. Everyone knew that Lauren had to have the space infront of the house. Lauren was the queen bee so everyone was scared of her, no one ever dared park in her space.

Lexi's P.O.V.

"Just remember Lauren my curfew is 1 AM." I told my abnoxious cousin.

"Okay Lexi. Way to be a party pooper." She muttered, turning the corner. I could hear the music playing and Kalvin started singing quietly to himself. He was a showoff and he wanted to impress the newest popular, Masey. She was nodding her head in time to the beat. I'm not a popular. I'm only going to the party because the cheerleaders are, so i'll hang with them. I lurch forward as Lauren pulls roughly into her spot. She put on her sunglasses and perfected her hair. Kalvin roled his eyes and pushed his way past me and out the door. I stepped out and guys wolf-whistled. It was what usually happened at parties whenI was with Lauren. Every guy thinks you hot. I turned aorund to see a smiling Lauren and Jason with his arm around her shoulders. It was my turn to roll my eye, I spun back round and walked of into the house. I spotted my friend Rachel, she was a cheerleader too. I walked over to her but stopped a few feet behind, she was enaged in conversation with Ryan. Ryan, the guy I have a crush on! They must have seen me because Rachel gave me a wave of her am and Ryan smiled in my direction. I strolled over to the two of them and smiled back, even though all I wanted to do was run home at that moment.

"Hey Lexi."Rachel screamed, "You know Ryan." Ocourse I knew Ryan, Rachel wasone of the very few people who knew I liked him! "I'm going togo get a drink be back in a few." and Rachel dashed off across the crowded dance floor leaving me and Ryan alone to talk. I didn't know what to say to him so I just started nodding my head to the music like Masey had done in the car. Ryan leaned in closer to me.

"Wanna dance?" He asked. I almost fainted, ALMOST. But I agreed and we walked onto the dance floor together.

Masey's P.O.V.

The party was really taking off for me. I danced with some guys I didn't know and then with Kalvin. After a few songs Kalvin took my hand and led me to the back of the house. The party was going on there too. He pushed me up against a wall and smiled at me. He put both arms on the wall, either side of my head. I giggled like a school girl and then pulled him closer to me. Our lips were an inch apart. We stared into each others eyes and then he kissed me. I was shocked but didn't pull away, I wrapped my arms around his neck and he put his hands on my waist. After a few miutes of endless kissing I moved my head back to catch my breath. Kalvin trailed kisses from my neck to my collerbone and back again. He moved his lips back onto mine and this time forced his tounge into my mouth, which I didn't deny. His hands slid down to my outer thighs and rubbed them gently. I felt my legs turn to jelly. Kalvin didn't pressure me into anything, we just left it there for about an hour and then went back to the main part of the house.

Jason's P.O.V.

I was sitting on the sofa, making-out with Lauren. It's what we usually did at parties. She pulled away from me and breathed heavily into my ear.

"Wanna continue this upstairs?" She nibbled my ear but I pushed away.

"Not really." I replied honestly. Lauren always wanted to take it to the next step and as a normal guy I'd like to but I couldn't, not with Lauren, not yet anyway. She pouted and walked away from me. I looked around for someone to talk to but couldn't see anyone. Lexi was talking with Ryan and I didn't want to interupt them, and Kalvin and Masey had snuck off someowhere, and now Lauren had left me. I really like Lauren but I don't think I love her, but then again I don't have the heart to break hers. I've always thought of Lauren as a sister, we grew up together why wouldn't I? I just wish she could see it that way.

Lexi's P.O.V.

Ryan had me laughing all night. He was such a comic. We talked, and danced and talked some more. We clicked. I was lost in the converstaion and forgot to keep an eye on te time, so when Lauren fnally dragged me away from Ryan it was 2 AM. I was so dead!

"Easy you tell her you got back to my house on time for your curfew and that you stayed with me." Lauren was full of good excuses.

"Can we leave now then?" I pleaded, even though I wanted to spend more time with Ryan I knew I should leave. Lauren took my hand and dragged me off tofind the others.

Taylor's P.O.V.

It must have been 3 AM, but I couldn't sleep. I needed Lauren's snoring to help me sleep, but she wasn't here. I had been tossing and turning for hours and eventually got up and went downstairs. I sat at the kitchen table and ate whatever junk I could find in the cupboards. Courtney is all about healthy eating so it was hard. The silence bothered me,I hated i when the house was in silence, but then I heared a voice from upsairs, Gabby. She talked in her sleep. I slightly laughed but was disrupted by the sound of a key clicking in place in a lock. My front door swung open and I heared hushed voices. I ran out of the kitchen to come face-to-face with Lauren and her friends.

"Where the hell have you been?" I whisper-yelled.

"At a party, sherlock" Lauren muttered, "These guys are gonna crash here and if anyone asks we were back by 1."

"Whats in it for me?" I ask curiously.

"I won't tell anyone what you have wrote in your diary." I didn't have to think twice about that answer. My stupid sister had read my diary and she now knew loads about me.

Lauren ushered everyone into the family room and before I knew it they were all crashed out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Relationships**

Courtney's P.O.V.

It was a bright Sunday morning. I looked over to my clock, 12 O'clock; I had slept most of the day away. I sat up and stretched before feeling someone drawing circles on my back. I looked over my shoulder to see Duncan smirking at me. I smiled at him and rested my head on his chest before remembering I had things to do.

"Come on Duncan, time to get up."

"It's too early." He whined.

"Tough, your getting up." I pulled the covers off him and dropped them at the bottom of the bed. "Now" I added leaving the room. I heard him moan slightly and grinned.

Downstairs Taylor was already sitting at the table with Jason and Lexi. I stared, puzzled at them but shook my head and got some pancake mixture out of the cupboard.

"Pancakes?" I asked them. They all nodded and carried on talking. I stirred the mix into the pan and added whatever needed to be added. Duncan came groggily into the kitchen.

"Any particular reason why Lauren, Kalvin and some blonde girl are asleep in the family room?" He questioned grumpily.

"Yeah we crashed here after the party." Lexi answered taking a mouthful of pancakes.

"Her names Masey." Jason added, always thinking of others. I chocked on my pancakes.

"Court, you okay?" Taylor patted my back.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just didn't know Masey was here." I answered taking a sip of water.

"I've lost track of all the girls friends." Duncan pulled open the newspaper and began reading.

"You should know Masey, dad." Taylor pulled the paper away from him, "You were one of the people to go see her when she was born."

"I was?" Duncan raised a confused eyebrow at Taylor.

"Yes Duncan you were." I said pulling away the empty plates. Duncan only looked more confused but before anyone could explain anything to him Masey and Kalvin came walking into the kitchen hand-in-hand.

"You work fast." Taylor called to him.

"Morning to you too." Kalvin said taking one of Lexi's pancakes and sitting down. Masey stood by his chair and he gave her a strange look.

"Don't worry they won't bite and we keep Duncan on a leash." Jason told her earning a hit on the arm from Duncan's rolled up newspaper but Jason just laughed it off. Masey took a seat between Lexi and Kalvin.

"You two want pancakes?" I asked them.

"No thank you" Masey replied.

"Do you have to ask?" Kalvin replied.

"I don't believe I've been offered." Duncan replied to the question he hadn't be asked.

"Get off your lazy butt and make your own Duncan!" I turned back to the stove and poured more batter into the pan. I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around my waist but I acted like I didn't feel them. Duncan knew what my game was so he spun me round and kissed me. I tried to pull away but he deepened the kiss.

"Oh for the love of all things holy!"

"Can you not see we have guests? If they wanted to see old people kissing I'm pretty sure they could have stayed home and watch their own parents."

My two youngest daughters had entered the kitchen. Duncan broke away from me and sat back at the table.

"Your still not getting pancakes." I told him, returning to my pancake making.

"Where's loud and proud?" Gabby asked.

"Present" Lauren yawned walking into the kitchen. He had definitely had a rough night. She was trying to comb her shoulder-length, dyed black hair with her fingers, but it wasn't making much of a difference.

"Morning beautiful." Lauren kissed Jason's cheek and sat in the empty chair next to him. I placed two plated of pancakes on the table, one in front of Kalvin and one in front of Lauren, before returning upstairs to get dressed for work.

Jason's P.O.V. 

Today's the day. Today's the day I am going to break it off with Lauren. I can't stand being with her any longer. Yes, I do love her, but more like a sister. I'm sure, no, I hope, she can see it that way too.

"Lauren, can I speak to you, alone?"

"Okay." She nods her head and we both leave for the family room. "What's wrong?"

"Lauren, we really need to talk."

"Yeah." She looked away from me, "we do."

"You go first." I prompted her.

"Jase, I love you." She took a deep breath, "But more like a brother than a boyfriend. I want us to stay friends, you have always been my best friend and this past year has just not worked for me." I grabbed her hand in mine.

"I feel the same way. So we still friends?" Lauren pulled me into a hug and whispered in my ear, "Yeah, we're still friends."

The two of us walked back out to the kitchen where it was just Duncan left.

"Where's everyone gone?" Lauren asked him.

"To spy on you." Duncan replied, with a turn of the page in the paper.

"Guess we don't have to tell them then." I smiled at Lauren.

"Tell them what?" Duncan slammed he paper on the table. Which to be honest was a little intimidating. Duncan is an ex-convict, and I know I always joke around with him like he was my own dad but he can still scare me sometimes. For all I know he could kill me in my sleep.

"Tell them that we're not dating anymore." Lauren told him. Duncan looked at the two of us and then up at the ceiling.

"Thank you. You have answered my prayers." He prayed towards the sky. Lauren gave him a playful push.

"Oh, knock it off."

"What? You know I don't want you to have a boyfriend."

"It's not up to you what I do with my life." And before an argument could break out I pulled Lauren away from her father.

Masey's P.O.V.

I don't get what the big deal was. Lauren and Jason had broken up but everyone was acting like world war 3 had just broken out. They were acting weird.

"What's the big deal?" I asked Kalvin.

"Jason and Lauren just split. This could cause a riot." Was his reply.

"How will that start a riot?" This wasn't making sense as far as I knew.

"Do you know how many girls want to get with Jason? Do you know how many boys want to get with Lauren?" Kalvin looked at me like I was an idiot.

"Sor-ry, I only moved here the other day remember?" I scoffed.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry, I forgot." I crossed my arms and re positioned myself against the wall.

"Oh, don't be like that now, babe." Kalvin said. He put his arm around my shoulder and I leaned my head on his. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be snappy with you." He kissed the top of my head and I closed my eyes.

"Hey." Lauren called, making me jump a bit.

"Well, well, well, nice to know we have to stick our ears to the door to know what's happening." Lexi said teasingly.

"We were gonna tell you if you didn't already know." Jason shot back. They argued for a few moments before bursting out in laughter. These guys were weird. But they're popular.


	9. Chapter 9

Okay guys I have had a few messges now saying they are confused about who is who in this story so I thougt I would just define it all for you here =]

Duncan-Courtney

Lauren-17

Gabby-16

Addie-15

Trent-Gwen

Jason-17

Geoff-Bridgette

Masey-17

Olly-15

Cody-Chloe(My OC and Courtney's younger sister)

Alex-15

Lexi-15

Freddie-8

Chris-Heather

Brooke-16

Ryan-16

Tasha(Courtney's older sister)

Kalvin-17

Duncan-Gwen

Taylor-21

Un-introduced Characters

Owen-Izzy

Ozzy-17

Tyler-Lindsay

Megan-17

Molly-16

DJ-Katie

Kaitlynn-Jay-15

Harold-LeShawna

Trinity-19

Livvy-16

Clay-15

I am unsure if I will use all the characers but they are ones I have in my mind at the moment so yeah guys hope that clears u anyconfusion if it don't just mesage me again or leave a review and i'll explain again =]


	10. Chapter 10

**Maybe I like him?**

Lexi's P.O.V.

I thought my sister would jup at thisopputunity, but no. She's been all over Jason since they met, and now he's single she won't take a chance with him.

"I don't like him, Lexi." She argued with me.

"Will you stop denying it." I argued back.

"Lexi, listen to me." My twin sister took hold of my shoulders and stared deep into my eyes. "Jason and I are just friends. You have to believe me on this one. I. Do. Not. Like. Him." I sighed, there was no point in fighting, Alex would win. Even if she was lieing. I saw that look Alex gave Jason everyday. She liked him, no matter what she said.

Addie's P.O.V. 

The sun's rays hit my face as I tilted my head up, laughing uncontrollably. I was laughing so hard I couldn't see anything, but I still felt someone pick me up and throw me into the air. My laughing tuned into a scream. I hit the warm water and sunk to the bottom. I pushed my body towards the surface and when I did I could hear Olly's laughter filling the air. He took a running jump into the pool, sending a wave of water over me. I was treading water now, a grin plastered on my face. I smoothed my bags out of my eyes just as a pair of arms turned me on the spot.

"Hope I didn't scare you too much." Olly said, an equally wide smile on his face.

"I have three older sisters, you'll have to do more than that to scare me." I teased. I gazed into Olly's bright blue eyes. I leaned closer to him and he leaned closer to me. Before I knew it our lips were touching. It was the perfect moment. We broke apart and smiled at each other. We swam over the edge of the pool, I could see out of the corner of my eye he was looking at me. I blushed. The two of us sat at the edge of the pool, not saying a word to each other. The silence wasn't awkward, it was comfortable.

I wrapped a towel around my shaking body, the sun had gone down and I was still wearing my wet clothes. Olly, because we were at his house, had changed his clothes. I scooted closer to Olly on the sun bed, he took the hint and wrapped an arm around me. I snuggled close to his chest, trying to take his body heat. It felt good. We fitted together like an unsolved puzzle, and I had just found the missing piece.

We stayed like that until we got disturbed my Masey.

"Addie-"She stopped after that, she just smirked at us. The two of moved apart and she re-started her sentence. "Addie your mother's here."

"Okay." I replied, standing up from my seat. Masey walked away and Olly stood up. We didn't say anything for a moment, but as I was about to leave he pulled me into another kiss.

I smiled the whole way home. My mother kept looking at me, but that didn't stop me.

"Why are you so happy?" She asked.

"No reason." I smiled back. The rest of the short journey was silent. I was thinking about the two perfect kisses I had shared with Olly. They really were perfect.

Alex's P.O.V.

I hate Mondays. And Tuesday's, Wednesday's, Thursday's and Friday's. But mostly Monday's. Monday is the start of all the torture of school. Monday is the first day of the week I must get up early for school. I hate school.

I pull on my orange spaghetti strap and black skinny jeans. I run down to the kitchen where Maggie is cooking eggs, but instead of waiting around I just grab an apple and my skateboard and bolt out of the house and down the street.

I jumped off my board and sat down beside Jason. He wasn't looking too good.

"Hey, Jase. What's happening?" He looked up at me and then back down to the floor. "Come on, Jase." I gave him a nudge with my shoulder. "You can tell me anything." He didn't respond. "Jason I'm your friend, I don't want to see you upset."

"I might be moving." I couldn't register what he had just said. My friend, one of my closest friends was moving.

"M-moving?" I stuttered. "Moving where?"

"Where ever my dad can get a gig and my mom can sell some art." Jason's voice was full of sorrow. He didn't want to move. Who does? I hate having to move practically down the road every week to go from one parent to the other, and back again the following week.

I put an arm around Jason. I was upset too. Jason was a very, very close friend we were almost best friends. My heart was hurting. I didn't want Jason to leave.


	11. Chapter 11

Miracle's do happen 

Jason's P.O.V.

I walked through the front door of my house. I heard the sound of some new gothic band coming from beneath me, some old ACDC song coming from above me and the top 40 coming from the kitchen. That's how things worked in my house. My mother in the basement working on her art, my dad working upstairs with his music and Taylor and I battling over what to listen to on the ground floor of our three bedroomed house.

I can't believe that I'm moving. Sure the house may be the same, but the surroundings wouldn't be. I wouldn't have my friends with me. I wouldn't have all my family with me. Only my parents since Taylor had refused to move with us. She decided to move in with her boyfriend in his apartment instead. I consider it a good thing that Lauren and I had broke up. I don't think I could cope being torn from my girlfriend.

I though back to school. It was a very depressing day for me. I had to tell everyone that I was leaving. It hurt. It hurt most to tell Lauren and Alex. Lauren has beenmy best friend since the day we were born (we were born on the same day). We had stuck by each other through everything. When one of us got into trouble (usualy Lauren) we would both take the blme for it, we were that close. When Lauren had her appendix out, I was the one who sat by her bedside all day. I would have stayed there all night too if I was allowed.

"Lauren, I need to tell you something" I could tell by her face she knew something was wrong.

"Jason, what is it?" She put her hand on my arm, but I looked away. I couldn't face anyone.

"Lauren, I'm moving. Far away." I glanced towards her just in time to see her whole face fall to the floor. She was almost in tears. And Lauren never cries. She pulled me close to her and hugged me so tight, and I didn't want to let go.

Alex is another close friend of mine. Okay, I lied. Alex is my secret crush. I do like her. But I guess now we don't have a chance. Alex was the first person I told today. I'd gotten to school early because I just couldn't stay in my house any longer. I drove, not skated, drove to school. I never take my car anywhere. I don't really see the point of me having a car, I always skateboard if I have somewhere to be. Anyway, I sat down on the wall by the main doors. I sat, and thought hard about what I was going to do. I heard a set of wheel making their way over, but I didn't look up to see who it was. They jumped off their board and sat beside me.

"Hey, Jase. What's happening?" But not even Alex's ceery voice could have cheered me up. I stared up at her. Her face was so beautiful. She was smiling down at me but I couldn't look at her any longer. I felt like crying, but I couldn't cry infront of Alex. She nudged my shoulder to try and get a response, but I couldn't speak. "You can tell me anything." She didn't have to tell me that, I knew I could anyway. I have known her her whole life (she's a year younger than me). She spoke again, but I wasn't paying attention to her.

"I'm moving." I told her, not even bothering to look her in the eye's.

"M-moving?" She stuttered. "Moving where?"

"Where ever my dad can get a gig and my mom can sell some art." She put a comfoting arm around me and I continued to think.

A heavy pair of foot steps come bounding down the stairs. I look up to see my dad's smiling face. How can he be happy at a time like this? He has friends here too. And so does my mom.

"Hey, son." My dad's says. "Got some good news for you." Good news? He can see my puzzled expression and answers my un-asked question. "Yeah, good news. We're not moving." Not moving? Not moving! I can't find the words to come out of my mouth. I'm not moving. "I found a place not to far from here tha pays well and your mother's found a place too." I'm not moving!

I skated to school the next day. I saw Alex sitting on the wall I had been sitting on the day before, she had the ame facial expression and everything. The other skaters were boarding it, and it wasn't like Alex to sit out. I ran up to her.

"Alex" I screamed. She looked up at me and her eyes were red and slightly puffy.

"Oh, hey, Jase." She greeted, standing up from her spot.

"I'm not moving."

"N-not moving?" I nodded my head and her face gew a smile. She flung her arms around my neck, which caught me by surprise. I wrapped my arms around her waist and spun her round. When I put her back down her face was pink, I couldn't tell whether it was from the cold hitting her cheeks or embarressment. We both let out a small laugh, jumped on our boards and joined the others.

"Jason!" Lauren yelled with happines. She flung her arms around my neck like Alex had, only I didn't spin her arund because we were in a classroom, and sitting down.

My life wasn't to bad after all. I wasn't moving and I got a hug from Alex. Not bad at all.


	12. Chapter 12

Shocking news.

Lauren's P.O.V.

6 months.

It's been 6 months since I found out the worst new's I think anyone could ever get.

No, it was't the news that Jason was moving. Because it turns out he's not after all. That did happen 6 months ago but that isn't what I'm talking about. What I'm talking about is something that I found out after that. Like I said, what I found out was worst news anyone in this world could get. And lucky me, I got it. It doesn't just effect me, it effects my whole family too. It effects my friends and everyone around me. It worries everyone to death. Death. I am dying, but thats not the worst thing. Its what's killing me is the bad part. Cancer. I have lung cancer. They have already tried to get rid of it, but it didn't work. It's not growing, it's not spreading, but the doctor said it could.

It was a hot day. An extremely hot day. I was going to Masey's because she has a pool, and she had invited us all over to use it.

Taylor was sitting on her bed, reading a fashion mag. She had split with her boyriend and moved back in with us. I was searching my closet for my new bikini, but was having no luck in finding it. I dug my way right the way to the back, but couldn't find it. In the end I took Taylor's. She didn't care, which made me worry that somehing was wrong with her. She always cares when I take her stuff.

"My horoscope says I should donate something to the needy. So you can have my bikini." She told me as I slipped into the bikini.

"Don't tell me you believe in that mumbo-jumbo." I pleaded, trying to do up the back of the top-half.

"Yes, I do." She looked up at me and sighed. "Here." She said, and got up to do it up for me. I turned round and lifted my hair. All I heard was my sister gasping. I turned round fast. I knew Taylor had ashma and I had to make sure she wasn't about to have an attack. She wasn't.

"Lauren, what have you been doing?" She asked me. I had no idea what she was going on about. "Your back is full of bruises." She continued. I looked over my shoulder and sure enough I could see purple blotches covering my back, in the mirror.

The two of us ran down the stairs to see my mother.

"Courtney." Taylor called, gasping or air. She could just about run down the stairs without collapsing. I saved her the trouble of telling her what was up by just turning round. My mother gasped too, and repeated Taylor's words.

"Lauren, what have you been doing?"

"I haven't done anything." I replied. "Maybe I fell down the stairs in my sleep." I suggested.

"We have to take you to the doctors." I nodded my head and ran back upstairs to put on a pair of jeans and top over the bikini.

The doctor refered us to the hospital, and the hospital had to do tests on me. I hate needles. They've been my fear since I was a young child. I hated having to sit on the hospital bed and have them stick needles into my arm.

My mother and I sat in the waiting room. Eventually the doctor came out to give us the news.

"I'm afraid, Lauren, you have lung Cancer." His words hit me like a ton of bricks. Cancer. I couldn't have Cancer, but I do. My mother called for my father to come pick us up. She couldn't drive the way she felt. I couldn't drive because of the shock had taken over my body.

"Duncan!" My mother cried. She threw herself at him. She cried into his chest and he looked at me for infomation. She hadn't told him anything over the phone. I shook my head and walked into the car park.

When the three of us were sat inside the car my father decided to talk.

"Will one of you tell me what's happened?" He asked us. I turned my head towards the window and squeezed my eye's shut. I felt warm tear drops running town my cheeks.

"Dad." I manged to choke. "I...I" I couldn't find the right words to say. "I have Cancer." It took all my strength, but I said it. I didn't look at my fathers face, but it must have not been a good sight. He started the car, and we dove off home. My mother sobbed all the way and I just stared out the window.

So, now I am sitting in a hospital bed. Wearing one of those horrible gown things. Surrounded by friends and family. Waiting for my first round of chemo. I hope it all goes well, and I hope that the Cancer's gone by the end of it all. I should have my whole life ahead of me, but if the Cancer doesn't go I've got about 12 and a half years left.


	13. ANPlease Read

A/N: Hey guys thanks you for reading this story up to this point. It means a lot to me. But sadly this story is being put on Hiatus until further notice. I want to concentrate on my other stoie first, before I continue this one So please check out my other stories and then once I have completed them this one will be continued. Again thanks for reading and reviewing.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: know I said I was going to stop this but I had a sudden burst of brilliance. This story is coming to an end anyway so hope you enjoy the last few chapters =]

* * *

Coping

Gabby's P.O.V.

I watched from the door way as my sister shaved her hair off. I know Lauren and have our differences, but we still love each other. We're family, and family sticks together. Ever since Lauren came home and told us about the disease I haven't been the same. Some how I feel like this is my fault. I know it's not, but I can't help but feel guilty about the whole thing. I still find it hard believe she has lung Cancer. To me Lauren is a perfectly healthy teenager. She still does all her usual things. She's only 17. She can't be dying. She's too young to die.

I walk over and give her a hug. She's shocked at first but then hugs me back. Tears form in my eyes and roll off of my cheeks onto Lauren's top.

"Don't cry." She whispers in my ear. She strokes my hair as I cry even harder. Lauren's so strong about this whole thing. The chemo didn't work, it just made her feel weak and tired, and it made her hair fall out. It didn;t do anything to the cancer. The doctor's want her to go back and have another round. I don't want her too, but she's going through with it. I'm scard it might kill her before he Cancer does.

Lauren's sitting in the hospital be, yet again. This time her hair's a light brown, she's wearing a wig. My mother, father, Addie, Taylor and I are sat around the bed. We're talking like a normal family. You wouldn't suspect that one of us is slowly, quietly, _painfully_, dying. Soon enough we are joined by more family and friends. Lauren just smiles at them. All of us laugh and joke. We carry on talking, until the doctor comes for Lauren. The room falls silent when he enters.

"Okay, Lauren." He says, checking her clipboard from the bottom of the bed. Lauren just sits there, smile still on her face. "Are you ready?" He asks.

"Yes I am." Lauren replies, she doesn't let the smile leave her face as each person in the room hugs her goodbye. Sh calls goodbye as he doctor wheels her out of the room.

I sit quietly in the corner. Thinking about my brave sister. I look at everyone in the room. No one is talking. Some are staring blankly at the wall, others are wiping away stray tears. My father is holding my mother in his arms. She's trying not to cry, I can see it in her eyes. My sister's are clinging to their boyfriends for support, just like every couple in the room. I, on the other hand, have no one to hold onto. If Lauren was here she'd be he one I'd hug. But Lauren isn't here. Lauren s enduring more chemotherapy. I can feel the tears welling in my eyes again. I try to hold them back, but I can't. They fall from my eyes and splash against my lips. I lick away the saltiness, but more tears come.

Alex's P.O.V.

I hold onto Jason's hand tightly. I bury my head even further into his chest.I can't help but think about Lauren. Shes so brave. I could never cope with everything she's gone through, let alone keep a smile on my face. Laurens not even 18 yet and she's already suffered more pain than most adults do in their entire life time. I try to think of the good happy times I've had with Lauren, but that makes me cry even more. I can feel Jason stroking my hair, just like Lauren used to do when we were little. She used to pretend she was the hairdresser and I was the customer. That memory stops the tears for a brief moment, before they come springing back because. What if Lauren dies? I'll have no more happy memories of my wonderful cousin.

I break away from Jason and stare up into his eyes. He's been crying too, but not as much as me. I don't blame him. Lauren's his best friend, they dated for a year. He's never done anything without Lauren before. He smiles at me and wipes away a tear drop from my cheek. I smile back and rest my head on is shoulder. He kisses the top of my head and then lays his own on top of mine.

* * *

When Lauren's wheeled back in, she's fast asleep. I dwell on the fact that she looks so much younger in her sleep. Most people have left by now, Lauren was gone for hours. There's only me, my sister and mother, Jason, my aunt Courtney and uncle Duncan, Gabby, Addie and Taylor. I look over to Gabby. She's been sitting in the corner, alone, since Lauren left the room. Her eyes are puffy and her face is red. She must have been crying this whole time. I guess it's harder on Lauren's parents and sisters. They have to take care of Lauren when shegoes home. It must take a lot of work.


	15. Chapter 15

**Late night problem**

Addie's P.O.V.

I had to hide behind my father whilest it was happening. I couldn't watch it. My sister was sitting on her bedroom floor coughing up blood. My mother had her arm around her and wasgently rubbing her back. Lauren gave me one quick look. Her eyes were full of fear. She was scared. We all were. I buried my head inot my fathers back. He reached behind him and smoothed the side of my body, trying to comfort me. His own eyes ere locked on Lauren. They showed no emotion what so ever, but I knew he too was scared. Icouldn;t take it any loner I ran downstairs. Gabby was sitting by the winodw, waiting for the paramedics. Her perfect tanned skin was radient against the streetlamps. She was glowing. I saw Taylor sitting at the dinner tale. She was motionless. Her hands were cuped aorund a cold cup of coffee and her eyes stared aimlessly into the creamy-brown liquid. I felt the tears forming in my eyes. I couldn't stay in this house any longer.

"Gabby." I call to my sister, who upn unitl that point had only been concerntarting on the window. "i'm going out."She didn't question me, just slowly droppe her head and raised it back up.I left the house, and just walked. I walked until I got far enough away. I walked until I couldn't still hear Lauren's violent coughing in the back of my mind. I walked until I got to Olly's house.

It was early morning, so I doubt anyone was awake. I sat by the wall and pulled out my phone.

Olly, I'm outside. Can you let me in? Addie

I waited a few minutes, outside in the coldness of the night, and then I heard a lock clicking in place. The front door to the house swung open and Olly was standing there in his boxers and an old, scruffy t-shirt. I ran to him and he led me into the house. I wrapped my arms around his well-toned body and sobbed into his chest. He sat me down on the sofa and cradled me like a baby. When my tears had dried I sat up and looked into Olly's eyes. His eyes sad it all.

"Lauren was coughing up blood." I whispered. He nodded like he understood, but he didn't. Only my family understood me. They are the only ones who know what i'm going through, what I put up with with Lauren.

I cuddled up to my boyfriend and fell asleep lyng on his lap. I dreamt of Lauren that night. It was just flashbacks. Some form when we were little, before any of this happened. And then the bad ones, like when she ws in hospital after the chemo, just then when she was yet again coughing up blood. I hated seeing Lauren so weak and vunrable. It's not the sister I know. The sister I know stand up for her rights, she doesn't let anything stand in her way. But I know the Cancer is winning, we all know it is. We just don't want to accept it. Lauren's dying, and there is nothing we can do to stop it. Sure, the doctors said the second round of chemo worked, but she was still coughing blood. It hasn't all gone, it won't ever all be gone.

I was akened the next morning by Bridgette walking in the room.

"Addie." She gasped. "You scared me." She then gave me a puzzled look. "Why are you here, sweetie?" I got u off of Olly's lap and ave myarms a qucike stretch.

"Lauren was ill again last nigh. I couldn't stick around." I told her.

"Oh, Addie." She raced to my side and sat beside me. She pulled my head onot her chest and stroked my hair soflty. "Your always welcome here if things get to much for you to handle." She whispered, because Ollywas still asleep. I nodded my head, but I could feel fresh tears about to spring from my eyes.

Lauren's P.O.V.

I pushed the tooth brush to all corners of my mouthand psat into the sink again. I just couldn;t get rid of the taste of blood. It was stuck in the back of my throut. I drank endless bottles of water, but all that achieved was me dashing to the toilet every two minutes.

I was in the hospital again. Last night's puke fest hadn't gone down to well with the doctors. I was now hospital bound until I was given the all clear to leave. I continued to wash my mouth out, still not quite reaching the spot were thetaste was. I leaned over the sink and spat again. This time I could hear the light chuckle that could only belng to one person.

"What?" I asked my dad, dabbing at my mouth wit a towel.

"Well arn't we happy today?"He teased.

"Last night was a little one off thing. I feel fine now." I told him, barging past and returning to my room. He of course followed. I had to monitered at all times. It wasn;t like I was going to drop dead at any moment.

"Your face say otherwise." He laughed, taking a seat at the edn of my bed. I sat on the other end legs crossed indian style. He did have a point, my face was rather pale. But that didn't stop me from feeling fine.

I sighed knowing I had lost the batte.

"When am I going home?" I asked him. He flicked his head up to look at me.

"I don't know, buttercup." I rolled my eyes at the nickname he'd given me. Buttercup. I am far from a buttercup. I mean what am I? A power puff girl? Now that I think of it green is my favorite color.

I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I remember is waking up to Jasons face smiling at me. I satup and yawnd. I stared at my best frind for a moment before opening my arms up wide for a hug. He happily accepted the offer and hugged me tight. When we broke away he sat right up close. His smile always made me feel better. It was a genuine smile, I didn't get to many of those in my life.

"Where's my dad?" I asked him. He was the last person I had seen so he was the first to come to mind.

"Talking to my mom." He nodded towards the door of the room, and sure enough here was my dad and Jason's mom. Like Jason and I, they were best friends. 'It must be wird to be that old and still have a best friend' I thought to myself. It then hits me that I may never know. The doctor said I would be lucky to reach the age of 30. I didn't cry at the hought of death. I've never been scard to die. It'll happen faster than falling asleep,or so I believe. No one knows for sure what happens after you die. I dream abot dying someights. I arrive at this place, it's a big building and inside is twodoors. One for Heaven and one for Hell. There is a deskbetween the twodoors. You tell the secutary what your name is an se tells you what door to go through. Every time I have that dream I go to Hell, but just as I walk through the door I wake up.


	16. Chapter 16

**At Peace**

Gabby's P.O.V.

No. I refuse to believe it. I refuse to believe that my sister is...dead. She's gone, and she's not coming back. I've known this was coming for months, but I didn't think it about what life would be like after it happened. Lauren's gone for good, I'm never going to see her again. The Cancer won. She wasn't even 18 yet, she had her whole life ahead of her, but no. It's all been tken away from her now.

Another batch of tears spring from my eyes. I can not hold them back. Sure, Lauren and I were sworn enemies, but we were still sisters. We loved each other, we cared for each other, and now she's gone from my life for good.

Taylor comes and wraps her arms around my shaking body. It's not the same as Lauren used to do it. Taylor's tears mix with mine as we sit holding each other, crying our hearts out. Upstairs more crying can be heard as my mother lets her self go and my father hugs her tightly, tears trickling down his own face. Addie isn't crying. She's lying on the sofa in pure shock. All of knew this was coming, but none of us expected it.

The doctors words are ringing in my ear.

"I'm sorry but we did all we could. We can't remove the Cancer, it's spreading from her lungs to all other parts of Lauren's body. She doesn't have long left." All of us who were there sat in silence until the doctor left us. That's when the crying started. We went to see Lauren, she was looking weak and tired, but still smiling. She had smiled through it all. Lauren never let anything bring her down, she was always a happy person. And now shes smiling down at us from Heaven.

There's nothing I can do now. I just sit on the sofa, holding on Taylor, thinking about Lauren. I wish she never had Cancer. The illness has drove our famiy in two. I wish Lauren was still here. Life is going to change without her.

Jason's P.O.V.

My best friend has gone. She's gone for good. She's never coming back. I'll never get to see her smiling face again. She was so torn up when I told her I was moving, but at least I would have been able to see come back and visit. Now Lauren's gone, and she won't be coming back to visit.

I was sitting in the park, swinging back and fore on the swing set. When we were kids it was our favorite place to hang out, just the two of us. We didn't have to pretend to be someone were weren't, we were just us. It was so much easier back then, no school cliques to worry about, no stupid illness' to tear us apart. We were just two friends, best friends, hanging out. That year Lauren and dated, it wasn;t right. We were better off as friends, life was easy that way.

The wind rustled the tree's and just for a moment I thought I'd heard Lauren's voice. I looked up, but all I saw was the empty park. No best friend waiting for me. Life from then on was going to be hard, I just knew it would be, and it has been. Without Lauren my worl had collapsed I have no reason to live anymore. Lauren was my whole world. I have Alex now, she is an amazing girlfriend, but she's no Lauren.

Lexi's P.O.V.

This is it. No more Lauren. No more abnoxiousness, no more back chatter, no more amazingness. Lauren was Lauren, and no one will ever be able to replace her as my cousin. She was special. She was special to me, she was someone I knew I could always go to for help. She may have been the most popular girl in school, but she still cared for her family in the lesser cliques.

I miss Lauren. Each night since she died I've prayed. I never have been someone to believe in God and Heaven, but now withLauren up there I've started to. Lauren is in a better place now, she can always be happy and can watch over all of us. Like a guardian Angel. I miss her so much though It hurts to think abou her. I try to think of all the good times, all the good times we had growing up together. There are so many. When I think of Lauren I think of that sweet and innocent little girl. The one I used to, and still do, look up to. When we were young we had no idea any of this would happen. If only we had known...


	17. Chapter 17

**15-Lauren's Memory Book**

Gabby's P.O.V.

I took my respected front row seat between my father and Taylor. I sobbed into my tissue and leaned on Taylor for comfort. My father had his arm around my wailing mother and was lightly crying into her long, brown hair. The other side of my mother was Addie, who still hasn't shed a single tear in the past week. She might still in be shock, no one knows because she hasn't spoke a single word either.

The five of us made up the front row. All around us were family and friends, all crying themselves. I didn't know how many people had actually cared for Lauren since she had been quite mean at times, but obviously, like me they had all seen past that. The ceremony dragged on for me. Jason got up to speak but I didn't hear a word he said. Here and there people laughed but by the end of his speech everyone was in tears again. I couldn't concentrate on anything but my sisters smiling face in my mind. It was now just a distant memory.

I used to fantasize about being Lauren because she had it all. She had the perfect boyfriend, amazing friends and he life couldn;t have been better, but now I think about it her life had been hard at times. She was like me, or I was like her since she was older, she didn't really have anyone on her side. How she had smiled till the end I will never know, I would have broke down, but Lauren was strong she never let anything beat her. People said she got that quality from our mother, and I guess they are right. No matter how much Lauren looked like our father she was definitely like our mother personality wise. Head strong, determined to do everything, and she never let anything stand in her way.

The ceremony passed by in a daze, a few more people went up to speak but I didn't pay any attention. I couldn't see through my misty eyes anymore. Once it was all over I didn't want to go to he reception afterwards so I asked Taylor to take me home. Mom and dad hesitated to say yes but caved and let me go. Taylor only dropped me off and then headed of to the reception herself.

I took a walk over the house. Stopping at certain points to recall memories. I was never going to have memories with Lauren again. I cried over and over, but crying wasn't going to bring my sister back. I tried to stop but it didn't work, more tears kept seeping through my closed eyelids.

I went into Lauren and Taylor's room,Taylor hadn't been in there herself since Lauren...died. I curled up on Lauren's bed and cried some more. It smelt of her, all of it did. More memories filled my mind and hit the pillow with my fist for no reason. When I hit it a felt something underneath. It was hard and hurt my hand but my heart was hurting to much for me to feel any other pain. I lifted up the pillow and found a scrapbook. Lauren must have been making it.

I looked at the cover and read the italic, gold words; Lauren's memory book. I opened it to the first page and found a picture of me and my sister. We were all smiling and the camera, I was only little then. We all were. Underneath was a description. 'Taylor-8, me-4, Gabby-3, Addie-1. We were a happy family that argued like mad, but we loved each other. I will always love my sisters.' More tears welled in my eyes, but I pushed them back.

Over the next few pages were ones of us all growing up. My favorite was one of Kalvin with a bandage over his nose because Lauren had pushed him into the wall for a reason no one knew but those two. I'll never get the chance to ask Lauren.

The further I moved into the book, the more I had the urge to cry. I had to stop myself from staining Lauren's precious book. I noticed how much we had all changed over the years. I even saw a few pic's of Masey and Olly before they moved to Malibu.

Then the book moved onto Jason. I saw Lauren had pasted in her favorite picture of the two. Jason is standing behind my sister and had his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. He has his head resting on her shoulder and Lauren has her head leaning back on his. They both have pure smiles on their faces. This picture was taken before they had become a couple. They were happy enough as best friends. Jason had Alex now anyway, but e still loved Lauren. Not the same kind of love he has for Alex, but the kind of love he has for Taylor. Sisterly love. They were inseparable, until now.

Under the picture was another description. 'Jason and me aged 15. Life was better then, before all the mess ups and screw ups. I will always love you.' The word Love was smeared. Poor Lauren, she had been crying when she'd wrote it. I lifted my head up to face the ceiling so I wouldn't spill any of my own tears on the book.

There were more pictures of the two, from when they were little to Lauren's last moments. There were so many, it must have filled half the book. I found pictures of family in the back. Just random family members, smiling and laughing, having a good time. Not at all what I had seen earlier that day. Right at the back there was a picture of Lauren with our parents. They were all smiling. My father had one arm around my mother while the other was holding a young Lauren on his lap. My mother had her head on his shoulder. They were happy. All smiling happily. I hadn't seen my parents smile in a long time. There was one final description. 'Mom-25, dad-26, me-8. Taken on Christmas morning. My parents have always been there for me and I love them more than anything in the world. I can only hope they can see past all my mess up's in the past. I will always love you.' That was it. My tears fell on the page, but luckily the writing didn't smudge as I gently rubbed away the salty water.

I turned to the final page, there was a picture of the 6 of us. My mother, father, Taylor, Lauren, me and Addie. We were smiling just like a happy family should, but these days we're not so much a happy family. I was about to shut the book when I saw a piece of folded paper stuck to the back cover. I carefully unfolded it and stared at the writing.

_**This book is in my memory now that I am no longer with you. I wish all my family and friends luck for the future and I will hopefully be watching over you for forever and always. I know you will all cry at my departure but I can only urge you that this is not a goodbye, because goodbye means your leaving for good. This is a simple see you later, because I plan to meet up with you all again one day. **_

_**I've known I was going to die since the day I found out about the Cancer. I know you all have. And it is hard to come to turns with my death, but I want you to move on. I want you to never forget me and the impact I have had on all of your lives, but I don't want you to dwell on the fact that I am no longer around. **_

_**I don't see the point of leaving a will because, let's face it, I have nothing to leave. If you do however find anything of an value amoungst my junk I want it to be shared between my sisters and Jason. You guys have put up with me from day 1 and I am truly thankful for that. **_

_**This isn't the end, it is simply a new chapter in my,can I say life? Either way it's the beginning to a fresh start for me. I hope I won't screw this one up like did in my old one. **_

_**I love you with all my heart. All my friends, all my family. Every single person I have had the pleasure to meet in my short life. I love you all. **_

_**Love you, forever and always. **_

_**Lauren **_

_**x x x x x x x x x x x

* * *

**_

A/N: Well thats the end of this story. I cried at the ending, I personally loved Lauren she was a good charcter to write. I want to thank you guys who have read and reviewed my story, I encourage you to check out my other ones. So one last thing to do is REVIEW this chapter for me andlet me know hat you have thought of the story. Thank you.


End file.
